The Mage and the Moonshadow
by SympatheticSociopath
Summary: If you just need to know what happens after the season 3 finale, and have a burning desire for all the Rayllum fluff. This is the story for you. Spoilers up till season 3, rated Mature to leave room open for later if it's needed.
1. Chapter 1

Edit: fixed the hellscape

The day after "the final battle" Callum woke with a start. He had seen the enraged and mutated face of Prince Kasef rushing at him with an arrow still sticking out of his skull. Callum laid back again, dragging his hands down his face with a groan. "That's the past Callum, he isn't a threat anymore." he murmured to himself.

He slowly got to his feet, stretching out his back as he did. The room looked much the same as it did when he went to sleep. It was carved into the grey granite of The Storm Spire, like the rest of the walls were still streaked with brilliant blue veins of lapis lazuli and came together at the ceiling in a point. The floor still had a raised dais in the center that held a stone basin that was somehow able to pull water all the way up from the bottom of the spire. In fact the only difference was Rayla, or rather a lack of. She had apparently already risen herself, which Callum thought was a bit strange. He wasn't for sure but he guessed moonshadow elves were more night owls, at least his was. The thought brought a smile to Callum's face. _His_ moonshadow elf. Callum still had a doofy grin as he groggily walked over to the water basin and splashed his face a few times. Now sufficiently awake he turned towards the cold morning light that flooded through a large stone doorway that led into the entrance chamber.

When Callum stepped outside he realised it was even earlier than he had thought. The sun was just starting to poke above the horizon. He turned to the left and began making his way up the last swirl of stars that reached to the very top of the spire, intended to get the best possible view. As he got near the top, he saw **her** standing there, watching the sun's slow climb into the air. Callum felt the butterflies in his stomach swarm as he saw how the dawn light twinkled through her silver hair. Rayla turned her head to face him, a small smile on her face. Callum wanted to freeze that image forever, tempted to reach for his sketchbook, but unable to look away. Rayla's face soon turned to confusion. "What're ya lookin' at?"

Callum felt the heat rise in his face. He lifted a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but all that seemed to come out was a soft gurgling sound. He quickly straightened up, cleared his throat, and put on the most alluring face he could. "You." He said, lowering his voice when he did.

Rayla held his gaze for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Yer such a dork, Callum." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

Callum crossed his arms defiantly, turning his head away with swish. "Oh, a dork am I?"

Rayla was still giggling as she approached. "You am!" She reassured him while nodding her head. Her hand reached up and set down on Callum's shoulder. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

The lopsided smile returned to Callum's face as he took Rayla by the waist and pulled her close. The pair looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning forward to kiss. They remained at the top of the tower for several minutes, holding each other, and watching as the sun pulled itself fully over the distant hills.

When the lovers returned, hand in hand, Soren was off to one side doing push-ups and Amaya was digging through a backpack for provisions. She looked around when she noticed their connected shadows cast on the wall ahead of her. Her hands moved to ask if they had eaten, and when Callum shook his head Amaya looked at him sternly. She started on a tirade about breakfast being the most important meal of the day that was only paused by her walking over to the pair, and shoving bread and cheese into their free hands. "I know, I know, Aunt Amaya, I promise we'll eat right now." Callum assured. She looked at him with suspicion for several seconds before giving a nod and turning back to prepare more food for her and Ezran, when he rose.

The couple returned to their room and sat down on the dais, setting the food in their laps. Rayla looked over at Callum with a slightly stunned look. "I don't even know what she said, but I feel like I just got yelled at by Runaan."

Callum just smiled. "Well, that's probably the effect she was going for."

Rayla looked away, a shadow passing over her face as her thoughts turned to the man that helped raise her. Callum knew immediately what had happened. He reached his left arm around her shoulders and picked up a piece of bread with his right. "Come on, you heard her, we have to eat." He moved the bread up, poking at her mouth. "I don't need Amaya accusing me of starving you, I actually can understand what she says."

Rayla let out a snort of laughter and wiped at her eyes with the back of a hand. "Fine, you big, dumb human, but I can feed mahself." She said, snatching the piece of bread from his grasp, but still smiling at him.

Callum held his arms up in acquiesce. "Suit yourself." He returned her smile with a big grin of his own.

After being properly fed and watered the pair returned to the entrance chamber just as Ezran and Zym were sleepily trudging their way in. "Good morning, Ez!" Rayla called out cheerily. Ezran yawned by way of a reply and trudged over to Amaya to get some food. The couple shared a smile and sat down on the steps that led to the Dragon Queen's chamber. Soren finished his count of sit-ups and sprang to his feet. He noticed Callum and Rayla sitting together and casually sauntered up to them. "So, um, you mind if I ask you guys a question?" Sorren asked in a low voice.

Callum turned to Rayla who just gave him a small shrug, he turned back. "Uh, sure. Sorren. What's up?"

The crown guard looked around to see if anybody was listening to them. Then he leaned in close, partially covering his mouth as he spoke. "Are you two… you know... " He gestured emphatically with his free hand. When Rayla realized what Sorren was getting at the blush lit up her cheeks and she placed her face in her hands. Callum stammered a bit before finding his voice. "Y-yes, Rayla and I are…" He approximated the hand motions Sorren had made and Rayla let out a muffled groan. "But it's not really a secret or anything." Callum continued. "Actually, you're the only one in the room who didn't know."

Sorren seemed a bit taken aback at this new revelation and he glanced over at Amaya who was watching the group with a knowing smile. He straightened up, looking down at the couple, a serious expression on his face. "Well, in that case…" A grin lit up his expression and he punched Callum's arm. "Way to go Callum, I thought you were a lost cause, but there may be hope for you yet."

It was Callum's turn to blush as he rubbed his wounded arm. "Yeah, thanks, Sorren, really encouraging."

Rayla giggled slightly before taking his hand in hers. "I never thought you were a lost cause, Callum."

He perked up a bit. "Really?"

Rayla bit her lip before replying. "No, not really. I definitely had no interest in dating you when we first met." Sorren let out a bark of laughter as Callum gave her an annoyed look. "But you sure proved me wrong." She finished with a nervous laugh.

Callum's expression softened. "Nice save." He said with a smirk, giving her a quick peck on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ezran shook off the rest of his sleep, the party prepared to head down the spire. The united army of sunfire elves, Duren soldiers, and Katolis's broken links had made camp at the bottom of the imposing tower, but even now they were preparing to be on the road again. Callum, Rayla, Ezran, Amaya, and Sorren stood outside the Storm Spire complex. Ezran creeped up to the edge, trying to catch a glimpse of the armies below. However all he managed to see was the large, billowing cloud that slowly drifted passed under their feet. Amaya walked up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ezran looked up at her with a grin. "Well, it's time to be a King again."

Amaya gave him a proud smile and wrapped him in a hug. Sorren took one step down the massive staircase and looked back over his shoulder. "We better start heading down if we want to make it down before lunch."

Ezran gave a nod and he and Amaya walked over to Sorren by the stairs. Rayla moved as if to join everyone else, but Callum took her hand to stop her. "Uh… Rayla and I are going to take a shortcut down."

Everyone looked at Callum with confusion, including Rayla. "We are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Callum tapped one of the runes on his exposed arm with his free hand. "We are."

Ezran let out an excited gasp. "Are you gonna do the mage wing thingy? I haven't seen it yet!"

Callum nodded. "Yeah, well check this out."

He stepped up to the edge of the platform, looking down at the cloud still drifting by. He took in a deep breath and brought his arms up, holding them straight out to the sides. "Manus, Pluma, Volantus!" He shouted at the empty sky.

Everyone waited expectantly, but nothing happened. Callum looked down at his arms with disappointment. "Come on this worked yesterday. Manus, Pluma, Volantus." He tried the incantation again as Rayla walked over to him.

She placed a hand on his chest, looking into his eyes with a kind smile. "It's ok Callum, I'm sure you'll master it soon." She leaned forward to kiss him.

As soon as the elf's lips pressed against his. Callum's arms shone with blue light and brown feathers began to erupt from his skin. With a rush of air, his wings fully materialized. "H-hey, I did it!"

Amaya and Sorren apparently thought the sudden emergence of Callum's wings was hilarious, and they doubled over in laughter. Amaya signed to ask if the extra rush of blood normally helped when casting spells. Callum felt the heat in his face rise as Ezran's look of wonder was replaced with confusion. "Blood? What are you talking about Amaya?"

Callum cleared his throat and shot a look at Amaya, who looked away with a mischievous expression on her face. He sighed before turning to Ezran. "Don't worry about it, Ez, she just talking crazy."

"Wait, is this something to do with sandwiches?"

Everyone looked at Ezran with a weird look except Callum, who went immediately rigid. "Uhhh… No… Yes…" He was about to facepalm but stopped himself when he remembered he didn't actually have hands at the moment. "Aren't you guys supposed to be heading down by now?"

Sorren tapped Ezran on the shoulder. "He's right, Ez, let's get going."

As the group started heading down the stairs again, Sorren looked over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up. Callum mouthed the words "Thank you." before they disappeared around the bend in the stairs.

Rayla looked over at her mage with a quizzical look. "Sandwiches?"

Callum let out a nervous laugh. "It's a… brother thing."

Rayla gave a slight nod, a smirk on her face. "Right." She gestured towards the open air. "Should we be going as well?"

"Yes please." Callum said with a dramatic nod. He turned around to face towards the stomach churning drop. "Well, hop on."

Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped her wrists. She suddenly felt a nervous feeling wash over her as she looked past Callum to the empty sky. "Are ya sure about this?"

"Don't you trust me Rayla?" He asked, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Of course! It's just that… I'm not so…" Rayla's words were cut off by a surprised yelp as Callum leaped into the void. She wrapped her legs around his waist and shut her eyes tight as the wind whipped past. A layer of water droplets formed on her skin as the pair plunged into the layer of clouds. After a few tense seconds Rayla could feel they were still dropping through the air like a stone. "CALLUM!" She cried out over the sound of the rushing wind.

He let out chuckle and unfurled his wings, letting them catch the air and slow their fall. Rayla's grip relaxed slightly as she felt gravity's hold on them loosen. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to take in the view. "Wow." Was the only thing she managed to say as she looked around in wonder.

Green, meadowy hills stretched as far as she could see. She looked down to try and spot the gathered armies below, but felt her stomach drop as she saw the dizzying height they were still at. She leaned into Callum, holding him a little tighter and he could feel another wave of butterflies as she pressed her body against his. He swooped in a big arc, turning to make a pass by the spire. As they did so, Rayla spotted the Amaya, Sorren, and Ezran making their way down the swirling staircase. Ez jumped up and down, shouting words that were lost to the wind. Rayla made to wave back at them, but quickly reset her grasp as she felt herself start to slip.

Callum continued to circle around The Storm Spire, slowly descending to the ground. Rayla felt the last of her apprehension melt away and she squeezed Callum in a hug. "It's so wonderful up here. I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." He replied, looking back to give her a smile.


End file.
